The demand for media content, both interactive and static, that is readily available and easily shareable has increased due to the increased popularity of social media platforms such as Facebook® and Twitter®. A content host (e.g., website owner) can generate and/or store media content, such as stories, videos, and quizzes, that are to be accessed by viewers. In some instances the content host pays for advertisements in an effort to increase viewership of a particular piece of content. For example, the content host might pay a social media/networking platform or a search engine (e.g., Google®) to advertise a quiz using static or dynamic ads, banner ads, text ads, etc. A successful advertising campaign boosts viewership (i.e., increase the number of viewers) for the particular piece of content.
Traditionally, the content provider has been able to track at least some viewer characteristics using Urchin Traffic Monitor (UTM) codes. But UTM codes are limited in their ability to provide granular data from which nuanced viewing and sharing patterns can be discovered. For example, UTM codes are limited in their ability to measure viewer characteristics that can be used to determine success of an advertising campaign, track viewing and sharing measurements that affect virality, and compare the virality of multiple pieces of media content. But this information can affect how decisions are made by content providers, content hosts, sponsors (e.g., of a piece or type of media content), advertisers, etc.
The figures depict various embodiments described throughout the Detailed Description for purposes of illustration only. While specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below, the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. Accordingly, the claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.